Over the Rainbow
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: When Clara accidently takes the TARDIS for a spin, she crash lands in Oz…on top of a wicked witch. Now she's off to the Emerald City to ask the Wizard for help, while meeting some very familiar faces along the way…A Doctor Who version of The Wizard of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place between Series 8 & Series 9.**

Clara's POV:

"Such a cold gray day…I don't care where we go, so long as it's warm." I said as I stepped into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" I called. The control room was completely empty.

"Doctor?" I called again, louder. He still didn't answer. It was strange. I knew the TARDIS was much bigger than it appeared, so perhaps he just couldn't hear me. Or maybe he had just stepped out for a moment?

"Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm just going to drop off my grading in my room." I said, still with no answer. At lest it would give me a chance to change into the comfy flats I had left here last time, instead of these uncomfortable stiletto heels that I had worn to work…

As I crossed the control room, one of my heels got stuck in the grating on the floor. I fell forward, accidently hitting a few buttons…as well as pulling down at least one lever. The TARDIS engines immediately came to life.

"Oh no." I said to myself. I pulled off my other shoe, so I wouldn't trip again, & quickly got to my feet. I had flown the TARDIS before, but only with the Doctor's supervision…I had no idea how to fly it on my own. I wasn't even sure what I had pressed when I had tried to catch myself!

"Doctor!" I yelled, panicked. I started flipping switches, pressing buttons. I knew the Doctor moved around the console when we were in flight, so I started playing with the controls that weren't right in front of me.

I flipped a couple of blue switches, & suddenly the whole room started shaking. I was thrown back against the railing. I stepped forward, but the TARDIS shook again. I couldn't get any traction in my stockings & slid, hitting my head hard against one of the columns. I suddenly felt very dizzy.

My legs gave out, & I fought to stay awake, even though my head felt heavy.

I had to stay awake.

I had to stay awake!

But as the cloister bells started to ring, everything went black…

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. It felt like something was nudging my shoulder.

"Mistress? Are you all right?" There was a voice attached to the nudging.

"I think so." I said, sitting up slowly. "What happened?" I asked, but the memory immediately rushed back. My stupid shoe, the fall, trying to fly the TARDIS, hitting my head…

I turned to look at who was with me. It looked almost like a robotic dog.

"Who are you?" I asked, carefully getting to my feet.

"I am K-9." It was a robotic dog that _talked_. "My mistress, Sarah Jane Smith, sent me to the Doctor for a diagnostic scan after I completed my mission of containing a black hole. The TARDIS woke me out of sleep mode when it sensed that there was nobody at the controls. I have safely landed us, but there is a breach in the environmental regulatory system."

"Where's the Doctor?" I asked with a cough. The room was filled with some sort of fog. "Is he all right?"

"The Doctor's location is unknown, Mistress. He is not on board the TARDIS."

"You don't have to call me Mistress. My name is Clara." I said, coughing again.

"Misstress, while the steam being released is not toxic, it may make your breathing difficult."

"So I should probably step outside, then?" I asked around another cough. I retrieved my shoes, including the one stuck in the grate, & carefully walked over to the door.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe K-9 had managed to return the TARDIS to Coal Hill, or somewhere in the UK? Maybe I'd be able to send a message to the Doctor somehow, let him know I'm all right?

I stepped outside & took a few deep breaths. K-9 followed close behind me.

Oh no.

This wasn't good at all.

"K-9…I have a feeling we're not on Earth any more."

"Affirmative."

* * *

 **It has always been tradition for TV networks to air The Wizard of Oz around this time of year, so I think this is the perfect time to combine Doctor Who with one of my favorite classics! This one will be so much fun for me to write...I hope you guys enjoy it as well!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clara's POV:

"This is beautiful." I said. Everything seemed to glow from within. Each color seemed brighter & more vibrant than any I had seen back home…

We had landed just outside of a little town, built into the land itself. Trees & flowers grew freely, & the buildings were tiny but comfortable. The people who lived in them probably wouldn't be any taller than my waist!

"Where are we?" I asked, mostly to myself. K-9 answered any way.

"Cross referencing visual data with registry of known planets & dimensions." He followed me as I continued to look around. I had the strange feeling that we were being watched…

"Location is unknown." he said, after a few moments.

"Great." I said, turning to him. "So we have no idea where we are, or any idea how to get back?"

"Affirmative."

"You're in Oz." I spun around to see who had spoken. A woman with blond curly hair stood behind me. Her white ball gown seemed to shine from within. She had definitely not been there a moment ago…There was something almost familiar about her…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am River Song. I am a Good Witch, most of the time." she said with a smile. "Are you the girl from the blue box?"

"I am."

"Then you're the one who has killed the Wicked Witch of the East?"

"What? No." I said. "I came here in a blue box, but I didn't…" I trailed off as I noticed for the first time a pair of legs sticking out from under the TARDIS.

"Oh no." I breathed.

"Listen, I didn't mean to kill anybody." I said, turning back to River. "It was an accident, I swear."

"Then you don't want to assume control over the lands to the East?" River asked.

"Of course not!" I said. "It's all just a mistake. I am so so sorry."

River smiled. "Don't be. The Wicked Witch of the East was a cruel mistress. The Munchkins are now free!" People, who I assumed were the Munchkins, came out of their tiny homes & hiding places. They began to joyfully celebrate their freedom. Many came up to me & shook my hand. I was just about to be introduced to the Mayor when it happened.

There was a blinding blue flash of light. The Munchkins ran back to their homes for safety. A woman had appeared, looking exactly the way you would picture a Wicked Witch. She looked absolutely evil.

"Now, I know my sister would never approve of you lot running around, being joyful like this." she said. "I can't wait to see how she'll punish you."

As the Wicked Witch turned in my direction, I felt my blood run cold.

She looked exactly like Missy.

"I suppose you're the girl everybody's talking about?" she asked me. "Well, you don't look like a killer. Believe me, I've met plenty!" She laughed. "Wait until my sister hears of this! She'll have fun torturing you, just for stepping foot on her turf without permission."

"I think not." River said. "The rumors are true. Your sister is dead."

"That's impossible."

"See for yourself." At that, Missy finally noticed the legs sticking out from underneath the TARDIS. She cried out in anguish & grief…before turning back to me.

" _You_." Before I even had the chance to react, to even think about making a run for it, she was in front of me once again. " _You killed my sister! I shall make you pay for what you've done!"_

"It was an accident!" I said quickly.

"Have you forgotten the Sapphire Slippers?" River asked, behind me. She was completely calm, which helped keep my own panic at bay…although not by much.

"That's right!" Missy ran back to her sister's body. "Now that she's gone, I can finally have..." She trailed off as she approached the body. "They're gone!" she shrieked.

"What have you done with them? Missy demanded as she came back to confront River.

"I've done nothing. The Slippers have chosen Clara."

I looked down at my feet & gasped. My uncomfortable stilettos were gone, & were replaced by beautiful blue flats. The color reminded me of the TARDIS, & they seemed to sparkle from every angle. They fit me perfectly, & were more comfortable than any of my shoes back home!

"Those shoes were my sister's, who you have so horribly killed. The least you could do is let me have the Slippers as a token to remember her by." Missy said, sweetly…or as sweetly as she was able to be.

"They are very powerful. Their magic might just be the only thing that will keep you safe." River said.

"Stay out of it. This isn't your domain." Missy snapped.

"It's not your domain ether. You rule the lands to the West. This is the East, which Clara has chosen to free." River stepped forward, confidant. "Go, before somebody drops a blue box on you too." There was a rustling as the Munchkins, finding courage in River's words, started to come out of hiding.

"Oh, fine." Missy said, realizing that she was outnumbered. "But make no mistake. I'll get you, my pretty, & your little tin dog too." There was a burst of blue light, & she was gone.

"Well, this has been interesting, but I think I should probably be leaving now." I said, still shaken.

"Yes, the sooner you leave Oz, the safer you'll be." River said, as she & the Munchkins escorted K-9 & I to the TARDIS. I said my good byes, waved & stepped into the TARDIS...

I stepped back out after only a second, coughing. The smoke had gotten worse.

"I shall determine the extent of the damage, Mistress." K-9 said.

"Fine." I said, in between coughing. The Munchkins got me a glass of water, which I drank carefully.

"The environmental regulatory system has been severely damaged. The radiation detector & the nexial tracers are also offline. Repairs have been initiated. They will be complete in the equivalent of three weeks of Earth time."

"Three weeks?" I said. "I can't stay here for three weeks with a Wicked Witch after me." Not to mention that the Doctor would probably notice his TARDIS was missing by then…

"Maybe the Wizard of Oz can help." said one of the Munchkins. They all seemed to agree.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Wizard of Oz lives in our capital, the Emerald City. Few have ever seen him & lived to tell the tale."

"Is he Wicked?" I asked.

"He's the greatest man that Oz has ever known." River said.

"How do I get to the Emerald City?" I asked. River smiled, & led me a few steps away from the TARDIS. We stood on a path that looked like it was made of golden bricks.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

* * *

 **This chapter was written a bit differently than my other chapters. The holidays are so busy that I didn't really have time to sit & write the entire thing from start to finish, so I sort of wrote it in parts over the course of many weeks…My holiday prep is nearly done, so hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon!**

 **Please review!**

 **((I wrote the last bit of this scene when my Internet was down, so I used some placeholder text to stand in for the TARDIS parts that were damaged...which I forgot to delete when I first posted this. It's fixed now. Enjoy!))**


	3. Chapter 3

Clara's POV:

"I don't think this will be as simple as River made it sound." I said. K-9 & I had been walking for quite some time, & we now stood at a fork in the road. Both of the paths ahead of us were paved in the Yellow Brick.

"Do you have any fancy gadgets that'll tell us which way to go?" I asked.

"Negative, Mistress." K-9 said. "Because this planet is unknown, I am unable to pull up any geographical data."

"Stop calling me Mistress." I said. It reminded me too much of Missy, & how that Wicked Witch had looked just like her. "My name is Clara." I said, as somebody started shouting in a nearby cornfield. Without thinking twice, I ran towards the sound

"HEY! Get off of there! That's not your corn!"

It was a…talking scarecrow? He was screaming at the crows, but the crows didn't seem too concerned.

"You heard him!" I said, loudly, as I marched over to where the crows were feasting. "Shoo! _Shoo!_ "

"Thank you." he said after all the crows flew away.

"It's no trouble." I said. "I'm Clara, & this is K-9. Do you happen to know the way to the Emerald City?"

"No, I don't. In fact, I don't know anything at all! I haven't got any brains." he said, sadly. "But…my name might be Mickey. That's what it says on my shirt."

"Well, if you can read, then you must know some things."

"I'm a scarecrow. I only have straw & stuffing in my head." Mickey said. "I only know my name because my farmer told me, before she left with some bloke for Emerald City. She stuck me up here, patted me on the shoulder, & off she went, leaving me to guard her corn & her rose bushes. I didn't even get to see her leave."

"That's terrible!" I said. "Hold on, you said you didn't see her leave?" I asked, taking in my surroundings.

"Yeah, so?"

"K-9, go back to the path that we were on." K-9 did as I asked, & I explained further.

"If your farmer had walked on this path in front of you, then you would have seen her leave. That other path over there is the one we've been walking since Munchkin land, which means…" I spun & pointed at the path that forked out beyond the field. " _That_ is the path that leads to the Emerald City."

"You're very clever."

"Well, I try to be." I said, with a smile.

"Can I come?" Mickey asked. "Everybody who passes by says he is the most wonderful man in Oz. Do you think maybe he would give me some brains?"

"Of course you can come with us." I said, helping him down. "But I can't guarantee that the Wizard can help you. I don't know anything about him."

"That's all right. Anything's better than being stuck here."

* * *

"I don't suppose you happen to know anywhere to stop & eat, do you?" I asked as we continued along the Yellow Brick Road. It was getting harder for me to ignore my growling stomach.

"I don't really know anything." Mickey said. "Besides, I'm made of straw. I don't have to eat."

"How about you K-9? Anything you need?"

"Negative, Miss Clara." he answered. "All systems functioning normally."

"Well, you both might be fine, but I'll need to find some food eventually." I had left my bag on the TARDIS, which would have at least had my half full water bottle from lunch…

A small cottage eventually came into view as we went down a small hill. "Let's see if whoever lives here would be willing to give us some food." I said. The others followed as I stepped off the path to knock on the door.

No answer. I knocked a little bit harder, but there was still no response. I was about to give up when I heard a voice from the back yard.

"Hello?" I called, walking towards the sound. I saw a figure, about the size of a person. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized what it looked like.

A Cyberman.

"Oil…can..." he said.

"Oil can what?" Mickey asked.

"I think he means this." I said, picking up an oil can that was sitting near the Cyberman. "If we help you, you need to promise you won't hurt us, ok?"

"Ok."

"Who are you?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me as I applied oil to his joints. "How did you get here?"

"I am Cyberman 619168. The tinsmith who lived in this cottage helped restore my humanity…to an extent." He tapped on his chest. "He wasn't able to give me a heart. All he could do was disconnect me from the Cyber Hive, & restore the parts of my physical body that hadn't been fully converted." He reached up & pulled off his face plate. I gasped when I saw his face. It couldn't be…

"Danny...?" I asked in shock.

"We're off to the Emerald City, to see if the Wizard can send Clara home. I'm even hoping to get some brains!" Mickey said, as I tried to get over the shock of seeing Danny back in front of me. "Maybe he can help you, too!"

"Do you mean…he would be able to give me a heart?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea." I said. "I guess the only way to find out is if you come with us."

"You make it sound so simple." said a voice from behind us. "I think you might be forgetting to mention a few small details..."

It was Missy.

* * *

 **Now that we have our Scarecrow & our Tin Man, we just need our Cowardly Lion! There aren't too many characters in Doctor Who that I would consider to be cowardly, but I think I've chosen a good character for the role…I'd love to find out who you think it's going to be!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clara's POV:

"How about it, boys? Did she tell you that she killed my sister?" Missy asked. "Of course, I should destroy you on sight for abandoning my army." She gestured towards Danny. "But I won't, because it will be so much more fun to see you fail." She laughed.

"Oh, look at that! A scared scarecrow!" She now focused on Mickey, who had dropped back behind Danny & was using him for cover. "You're no threat, but you should still know better than to hang around with a killer…"

"It was an _accident,_ Missy!" I said.

"Well, it won't be an accident when I kill you." she said. "Unless you want to just give me the Sapphire Slippers, & maybe I'll spare your life? After all, I am the Mistress of the West. These shoes should be mine!"

"Why do you keep asking? If you're as powerful as you say you are, then why aren't you just taking them?" I asked, stubbornly. Then it hit me.

"Oh! You can't, can you? I mean you probably could've taken them from your sister at any time, but you didn't. The Sapphire Slippers protect the person wearing them, don't they?" I said. "So long as I wear them, you can't touch me!"

"Are you sure?" She fired a laser. It whizzed past me into the ground, harmless, but I still felt the heat of it as it went by.

"Next time, I won't miss." Missy said, before disappearing in ray of blue light.

"You are welcome to take any supplies you may need on your journey." Danny said, after a moment of uneasy silence. "The Mistress of the West is not to be taken lightly. I will make sure you get to the Wizard, regardless of whether or not he can help me."

"Yeah, me too." Mickey said. "Joke's on her. I don't know better. I don't know anything at all!"

* * *

We camped that night in a forest. It seemed extremely dark, even for night time. There was something almost eerie about it…

"I don't suppose there's any chance this forest is home to unicorns & bunny rabbits?" I asked. We had built a fire, with K-9 firing a laser at it to light it, but it seemed small compared to the dark shadows surrounding us.

"Some." Danny said. "But this part of Oz is mostly home to animals like lions, tigers, & bears."

"Oh my." I said, taking a bite of my apple. Thankfully K-9 also had some room for storage, so I had some food that would last me a little while.

"What was that?" Mickey asked. He was keeping his distance from the fire, for obvious reasons.

"I'll go take a look." I said. I wanted to make sure Missy hadn't come back…

I had only gone a little ways from our fire when I heard the snap of a branch breaking. I whirled around, but there was nobody behind me. I took a couple steps back, & walked right into something big. I turned back, & saw it was a lion. I jumped back & braced myself for the lion's mighty roar…

"Oy! Why don't you try watching where you're going?"

"Sorry." I said, quickly. It was hard to tell in the dark, but the lion seemed almost…sad?

"Are you all right?" I asked. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, I'm fine. It just happens to be the worst day of my life is all…"

"Would you like to come & sit by the fire?" I asked. "Maybe we can help you feel better…"

I led the way back, introducing myself & the others.

"Donna." the lion said.

"You know, I've never seen a lion wear a flower crown before." I said, trying to keep things lighthearted.

"It was for my wedding." Donna said, pulling it off. "I guess I don't need it now." She tossed it into the fire.

"My fiancée left me at the altar." she explained. "He ran off with a giant spider."

"Are giant spiders common in these parts?" I asked, trying not to peer into the shadows around me.

"They mostly keep to themselves." Donna said. "But this sort of thing happens to me all the time. I'm supposed to be one of the noblest creatures in the forest, but every time I think I've found my place, it just turns out to be temporary. I wish I knew what my purpose was…"

"Why don't you come with us to see the Wizard?" Mickey asked.

"Do you really think he can help me?"

"If he's as wonderful as everybody says, then why wouldn't he?" I said.

I realized later, as I tried to fall asleep, that I had made a lot of promises about the Wizard that I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep.

Maybe I'd get lucky & this would all just be some kind of weird dream…

* * *

 **As I mentioned last time, there aren't very many cowardly characters in Doctor Who, so I picked Donna for the part since she had a wish for the Wizard to grant. She also happens to have a very mighty roar…**

 **There's another reason why I picked her, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out what it is…**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Clara's POV:

"Wow." I said in amazement as we reached the top of a hill. Off in the distance, but close enough to see clearly, was a green city that seemed to sparkle in the sun. "That must be Emerald City!"

"It's even better than people say it is!" Mickey said, beside me.

"Well, come on then!" Donna said. "Let's go!"

Even though we had been walking all morning, we all felt a renewal of energy knowing that our destination was so close…

We had only gone a little bit further when Donna suggested that we stop & rest. It was strange, I felt like I was in pretty good shape. Travelling with the Doctor has a way of keeping you fit, so why was I so tired after such a quick jog?

"We can't stop. It's not safe here." Danny said, gesturing to the field of flowers that were growing across our path. "Oz poppies can be very dangerous. They can make you sleepy if you breathe them for too long."

"That's ridiculous." I said, around a yawn. "Flowers can't make you sleepy…"

I must have closed my eyes for a moment, because the next thing I knew, I was lying on my back.

"Her circadian rhythm is stabilizing." K-9 said. "She should be awake at any moment."

"What…happened…?" I asked, feeling a little bit groggy. Danny helped me to my feet.

"Poppies."

* * *

We reached the gates of Emerald City later that same day.

"Everything we ever wished for is within our reach!" Mickey said. I felt a pang of guilt. What if this had all been for nothing?

I pushed the feeling aside & pressed the buzzer beside the door. A small window opened, & a strange but familiar face appeared.

"Who rang that bell?" he demanded.

"I'm Clara." I said, stepping forward. "This is – "

"Silence, boy!" he said. He reminded me of Strax. "Didn't you read the sign?"

"What sign?" I asked.

"That one, right there!" Strax pointed at the front of the door.

"There isn't any sign." I said.

"Oh." Strax said. "One moment." He came back with a large sign which he hung on the door before slamming his window shut.

 _Bell broken. Please knock._

Rolling my eyes, I reached out & knocked on the door.

"How can I help you?" asked Strax, answering at his little window.

"We've come to see the Wizard." I said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

I felt my spirts sink a little. "No, but the Mistress of the North sent me."

Donna stepped in. "Listen, we might not have any appointments, but we've come a very long way & we won't be turned away by some little potato man at the door!"

"Let them in, Strax." somebody on the other side of the door said. With some grumbling, Strax disappeared from his little window & opened the door. We entered the Emerald City.

"I am Madam Vastra, the lizard woman from the dawn of Oz, & this is my wife, Jenny." They looked exactly like their Victorian London counterparts. "The Wizard is a very busy man, so Jenny will show you to your rooms. You can rest after your long journey." Madame Vastra said, as they led us through the Emerald City. It was almost unreal, like something from a previous life…or maybe a painting…

"You arrived at a good time." Jenny said. "We were just about to sit down to our midday meal. You're welcome to join us."

"When can we expect to see the Wizard?" I asked.

"It might be a while." Jenny said. "But you'll be comfortable here."

"Clara!" Danny said. I turned to notice that the others had stopped a few steps behind me. They were looking up at the sky, just like everybody else around us. I gasped when I saw what they were looking at. A message was written in smoke.

 _Give me Clara or the Emerald City will burn._

"I need to see the Wizard right away." I said.

"As you might have noticed, we're dealing with a security issue at the moment." Madame Vastra said.

"I know." I said. "I'm Clara. Missy wants me dead because I have the Sapphire Slippers."

Madame Vastra paused a moment, as if she were weighing her options.

"Then I suppose you must meet with the Wizard at once."

* * *

 **Next time, we'll finally get to meet the Wizard! I'm sure many of you have already guessed it, but I wonder** _ **who**_ **it will be…**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clara's POV:

"You'll go in one at a time, starting with Clara." Jenny said. We were standing in a small waiting area while Madame Vastra briefed the Wizard on current events. She appeared a moment later.

"He's ready for you." Madame Vastra said. She guided me to the doors of the Wizard's chamber, but I entered it alone.

"You are Clara Oswald." the Wizard said as I entered. The Wizard was very tall, & wore a grand cape made of black feathers.

"Yes, that's right." I said, stepping forward into the room. I gathered my courage. I tried to remind myself that he was supposed to be a good Wizard, but he was very scary up close.

"The Great Oz already knows why you are here." the Wizard said. "The Impossible Girl, who killed the Mistress of the East."

"It was an accident." I started, but the Wizard cut me off.

"I have the power to grant your request & send you home, but you must prove yourself worthy first."

"What must I do?" I said, confident that my travels with the Doctor had prepared me for any task.

"You must bring me the Master's Ring, one of the Mistress of the West's most prized possessions."

I felt my confidence slip a little. "But didn't you see the message outside? Missy wants me dead because I killed her sister!"

"THE GREAT & POWERFUL OZ SEES ALL!" the Wizard shouted. "THESE ARE MY TERMS! NOW LEAVE! DON'T RETURN UNTIL YOU HAVE THE MASTER'S RING!"

* * *

After we each had a chance to meet the Wizard, we were escorted to our rooms to rest. The palace staff prepared a meal for us, & we compared notes during dinner in one of the grand dining rooms.

"He was the fiercest warrior I had ever seen! He was as commanding as any soldier…"

"He was just a skinny little strip of nothing!"

"He thought he was so cool with that leather jacket…I guess that's why my farmer ran off to be with him…"

I kept quiet, picking at my food. Despite the fact that the Wizard had looked different to each of us, we had all been told the same thing: We must bring back the Master Ring before the Wizard would grant our wishes.

"What is the Master Ring?" I asked Madame Vastra. She & Jenny sat were dining with us, but had not spoken much.

"A long time ago, in another life, the Mistress of the West was just known simply as the Master. During one of the Master's many attempts at seizing power, he married a young woman named Lucy Saxon. In the end, it was Lucy who killed him, but she was also the one who saved him."

"No one is really sure how, but it was the Master's wedding ring that brought him back to life." Jenny said. "Even now, the Master's Ring is one of Missy's most prized possessions."

"So how are we gonna get it from her?" Mickey asked. "She wants to kill Clara, & she'll kill the rest of us for helping her!"

"We have to make a preemptive strike." Danny said. "Kill her before she can kill us."

"No! Nobody is killing anybody!" I said, sharply.

"Then how do you suggest we get it?" Donna asked.

"We all came here for a reason." I said. "Picture the thing you want the most, & decide how badly you want it."

"You sound like the Doctor, Miss Clara." K-9 said, at my feet.

I turned to Madame Vastra. "Is there somebody here who can help us prepare? Figure out a strategy?"

"Arrangements can be made, if that's truly what you wish."

We spent some time training with the Captain of the Guard, whose uniform reminded me of an Ancient Roman. We were often observed by his wife, who happened to be one of the Wizard's personal advisers. After a couple of weeks, we were ready.

We left the Emerald City behind us & headed West.

* * *

 **Next time, we venture into the unknown! Which villains from Doctor Who do you think will show up? I'd love to know your thoughts…**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Clara's POV:

"We should be close." I said. We had been travelling for several days to find Missy's fortress. We huddled around our campfire as night fell.

"Have we decided on a plan yet?" Donna asked.

"I think it's wise to observe the fortress from afar." Danny said. This was the majority of our plan. "We need to find weak points, a way to sneak inside undetected."

"You snuck out, once." I said. "Do you remember anything useful?"

"It was too long ago." Danny said. "I also never thought I'd go back…"

"I am detecting life forms, Miss Clara." K-9 said. "About seven life forms approaching, possibly hostile."

"Good boy." I said. I had started to think of him as a real dog. "Put out the fire. Where are they coming from?" I was already checking my surroundings.

"Look!" Mickey pointed to the sky, shaking. I looked up. Five Daleks & two Cybermen were flying towards us.

"Scatter!" I said. We ran in different directions. I hadn't gone far before one of the Daleks cut me off. I turned, & found myself face to face with a Cyberman. Before I was able to react, he reached out & grabbed my arm, sending a shock of electricity through me. I felt myself fall as everything went black…

I awoke to the sound of somebody's voice.

"Wakey, wakey!" It was Missy. I scrambled to sit up, even as my pounding head protested.

"Not as invincible as we thought, now, are we?" Missy said.

"But I was right." I said. "You can't take them from me, & I'll never give them to you, so you're just wasting everybody's time."

"You've forgotten a rather important detail, I think. I can't take the Sapphire Slippers from you…so long as you're still alive." She smiled a sinister little smile. "But that can easily be fixed."

"Of course, I'm not completely heartless." Missy said, placing a large hourglass on the ground. "I'll allow you your final meditation, but I'll be back when the sand runs out…& then we'll see about getting those shoes off of you."

I pushed myself to my feet as she left. I looked around the little room she had left me in. There was nothing inside, except for a small window. I looked out through the bars. I seemed to be very high, maybe in a tower. The wall was too smooth to try to climb, & it was a long way down to the rocks below.

I was trapped.

* * *

Danny's POV:

"My sensors indicate that Miss Clara is inside, however, I cannot determine her exact location from this distance." K-9 said. We hid behind some large rocks, overlooking Missy's fortress. We had regrouped after the surprise attack. When we realized that Clara had been taken, K-9 was able to track her location.

"Anybody got any bright ideas about how we're going to get in there unnoticed?" Donna asked.

"I think our original plan is still good." I said. "We observe, look for a weakness we can exploit."

"That was before Clara was taken." Mickey said. "She's trapped in there, with all those Daleks & Cybermen…"

"How does that work, anyway?" Donna asked. "Both of them think that they're the best in the universe. You wouldn't think they'd team up with anybody…"

"They wouldn't." I said. "Missy holds both Davros & the Cyber Lord as hostages. It's the only way she can get the Daleks & Cybermen to obey her." We ducked back, hiding ourselves among the rock as a couple of Cybermen walked by on patrol.

"The only way we're getting in there is if _we_ were Cybermen." Mickey said, once it was safe.

"You are correct, Master Mickey." K-9 said. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." K-9 slipped out & began to follow the Cybermen who had passed us. We tried to call him back to us, as loudly as we dared.

Once he was close enough, he shot a small red laser at each Cyberman, knocking them down. He moved next to them & used some sort of sonic capability that even I felt from back here.

"Cyber conversion protocols offline & neutralized." K-9 said as we approached.

"So they're just empty shells now?" Donna asked.

"No." Mickey said. "They're disguises."

I reattached my face plate after helping Mickey & Donna into their armor. K-9 would follow behind us, trying to stay out of sight. We hid & waited for a line of Cybermen to march by, & we joined the end of the line.

We marched into Missy's evil fortress.

* * *

 **As you can probably tell by the characters that have already appeared, I'm more familiar with New Who. Hopefully, the stuff that K-9 is dong isn't too out of character…**

 **If anybody out there is a Classic Who fan, & knows where I can find info on K-9's capabilities & limitations, let me know!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Clara's POV:

I was pacing the length of my cell when a Cyberman appeared in front of my cell.

"What do you want?" I said, glancing at the hourglass. There wasn't much, but I should have a little more time before Missy came back.

"To get you out of here."

"Sorry, what?" I asked. The Cyberman removed his face plate. It was Danny!

"Stand away from the bars, Miss Clara." K-9 said, rolling into view. I took a few steps back, & K-9 shot a laser at the lock. The door swung open, & I wasted no time getting out.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I said, stopping short when I saw two other Cybermen in the hallway. They reached up, removed their face plates, & reveled themselves as Mickey & Donna.

"What happened?" I asked, shocked.

"Nothing." Donna said. "We just needed a way to get through the door. Come on, let's find that ring & get out of here!"

"Hold up." Mickey said, peering into the cell next to mine. "Something's in here…"

* * *

We split up to search the fortress. I knew we didn't have much time before Missy discovered I was missing…

Donna & I had gone back down to the first level, searching the heart of the fortress. Some Daleks on patrol were headed straight for us!

"Quick, in here!" I said, dragging Donna through a doorway. I closed the door behind us, quickly glancing around the room.

"Ok, so only one door. We can use the window if we have to, but I think we'll be ok if we just wait for the Daleks to pass." I whispered.

"Clara, I think this is it." Donna said. I took a closer look at my surroundings, & realized she was right. The room almost resembled a museum, with strange objects sitting on podiums.

"Yeah, I think you might be right." I said. We had only searched for a few minutes when a voice rang out.

"Can I help you two find something?" It was Missy. She had a couple of Daleks with her. We were out of time!

" _You will come with us_." one of the Daleks said. Donna  & I allowed ourselves to be led from the room, holding our hands up in submission. Mickey, Danny, & K-9 were already in the hall, surrounded by an army of Daleks & Cybermen. When I glanced at Mickey, he gave me an almost imperceptible nod. Our plan was in motion.

We just had to live long enough for it to work…

"Well, I suppose it has come to this." Missy said. "Far from elegant, but it will do just the same. But before I order your extermination…say something nice."

"Silence!" The army on our left parted, & Davros moved to the front.

"You really are an annoyance, aren't you?" Missy asked me.

"My children, Missy has kept me prisoner for a very long time." Davros said, addressing his Daleks. "I shall be a prisoner no longer. Exterminate her!"

"That is incorrect." The army behind Missy parted, & the Cyber Lord moved to the front. "It will be my Cybermen that has the honor of deleting the Master."

Missy looked as if she was weighing her options, when Danny held up his arm, arming himself with his blaster.

"Danny, don't." I said. "That's not what the Wizard would want." I wasn't really sure if that was true, but it felt right.

"Do you really think you could do it?" Missy asked, taunting him. "All Cybermen are killing machines, literally, but you ran away. Was it too much for you?"

"This isn't over." Missy said to me. "I'll get those Sapphire Slippers if it's the last thing I do!"

While she was taunting us, the argument between the Daleks & the Cybermen was reaching fever pitch. In the blink of an eye, cries of Exterminate & Delete filled the air as they took aim, both at Missy & each other. Missy kept her hands above her head, but reached over to grab the device on her wrist. She disappeared in a flash of blue light & a scream, but whether she was killed or simply vanished was anybody's guess. I knew only one thing for sure.

I was not going to stick around to find out.

"Run!" I yelled, & we all ran back into the gallery. "Get the ring!"

Donna knocked over the podium, smashing the glass. An alarm began to sound, but hopefully the Daleks & Cybermen were too busy distracting each other. She scooped up a small ring box, making sure the ring was still inside. "Got it!"

Danny & K-9 had blasted the window open, so we carefully climbed out the window, & we ran as fast as we could away from the fortress. In fact, with the exception of letting Mickey & Donna get rid of their armor, we nearly ran all the way back to the Emerald City.

Tomorrow, we would meet with the Wizard.

* * *

 **Next time, we'll finally get to meet the Wizard...but is he really as great & powerful as he seems?**

 **Ok, so you might know the answer to that...but I might still have a trick up my sleeve...**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Clara's POV:

We marched right into the chamber of the Wizard, despite attempts from both Madame Vastra & Jenny to have us enter one at a time. They seemed surprised that we had returned, & that we were successful in our mission.

"I told you not to return until you've completed your task." the Wizard said.

"Yeah, that's why we're here." I said, as Donna held the ring up for him to see. "We'd like our wishes granted, in exchange for the Master's Ring."

"What about Missy?" the Wizard asked.

"I don't know." I answered, honestly. "But Davros & the Cyber Lord are free, so even if she did survive, she doesn't have an army anymore." The Wizard seemed even stranger than he did before. He seemed to flicker between all of our descriptions of him, as if he was not sure which form to take.

"Please, Great Oz, we've done what you've asked." Danny said. "We'd like to know if you'll grant our wishes."

"K-9, can you get any sort of scan off of him?" I asked, as the Wizard launched into a speech about how powerful he was.

"Scan complete, Miss Clara." K-9 said after a few moments. "I am not detecting life signs from the stage, however there are some off to the side."

"Show me." I said. Mickey & Donna had joined Danny's efforts to keep the Wizard distracted. K-9 led me to a curtained area just off to the side of the stage.

"No! NO! Don't pay any attention to the man behind the curtain!" the Wizard said as I yanked the curtain open. A young man was speaking into a microphone, controlling a very complicated machine. "Oh. Hello."

"He's just an ordinary bloke!" Mickey said.

"Well, isn't that just wizard…" Donna mumbled.

The Wizard realized that we had discovered his secret, so he turned off the machine & faced us. It was a face I recognized.

"Doctor!" I said, surprised. It wasn't just the Doctor, but a younger Doctor…the Eleventh Doctor.

"How is this possible?" I asked. "You...you're not you any more…& I have your TARDIS…?"

"Does this mean this was all for nothing?" Danny asked. "Are you not able to grant our wishes?"

The Doctor held up his hands. "I may not be a wizard, but I do try to keep my word. So, let's see…" He tugged a bag out from under the machine.

"Mickey! Mickey the idiot! Only not really, because you're brilliant. I don't think I ever actually told you that." The Doctor pulled a tablet out of his bag. "Everybody in the universe has the potential to learn, which is why I give you this. This can connect to the UIN, the Universal Information Network. It's sort of like the Internet, but bigger, connecting planets & galaxies & people all over the universe. Anything you ever wanted to know can be found on here." He gave Mickey the tablet. "Just stay off Twitter."

"Danny, you've been a Cyberman too long. I can't revitalize your body." the Doctor said, turning to him. "However, as long as you have people you care about, & people who care about you, you are never really heartless." The Doctor pulled a camera out of his bag. "All right, everybody huddle in together. Big smiles!" He took a picture, which printed out like a small Polaroid. The Doctor put the picture into a locket, & gave it to Danny. "Always keep them close to you."

"I don't suppose you have anything in your bag that will give my life purpose?" Donna asked, as the Doctor turned to face her.

"I don't." the Doctor said. "But that's because I can't give you that. That's something you'll have to give yourself. But I can give you this." He held up a key. "It operates my machine over there. I have been the Wizard a very long time. It's your turn now." the Doctor smiled as he gave Donna the key. "Donna Noble, you are now the most important woman in the universe!"

"So, Doctor, where's the TARDIS?" I asked, as he turned to me.

"Back in Munchkinland, where you left it."

"What?" I said. "We have to walk all the way back there?"

"Of course not, you could've left at any time." the Doctor said. "It's your dream, after all."

"This has all been a dream?" I touched the side of my temple. "It's not those Dream Crabs again, is it?"

"No, no, nothing like that." the Doctor said with a smile. "But hasn't all this been familiar? Their faces, this place, this story?"

Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

"The Wizard of Oz!" I said. "It's one of my favorites! I watch it every year!" I paused, thinking. "How come I didn't realize this until just now?"

"You wanted the adventure." the Doctor said. "You wouldn't keep running off with me if you didn't."

"So does this mean…?"

"Yes, it does. You know what to do."

I walked over to my new friends. Even if it was a dream, we had been through a lot together. I gave each of them a big hug. "You're the best friends anybody ever had." I told them, sincerely.

"I think I'll miss you most of all." I whispered in Danny's ear during our embrace.

"Now I know I have a heart, because it's breaking." he replied.

I walked back over to the Doctor & gave him a big hug.

"I'll still be there when you wake up." he told me.

"Yeah, but you're not so big on hugs anymore." I said. I took a few steps back, took a deep breath, & closed my eyes.

"There's no place like home." I chanted, clicking my heels three times. I waited a moment before opening my eyes. It didn't work.

I was still in Oz.

* * *

 **It looks like it isn't going to be easy for Clara to get home…Anybody think they've figured out what the secret is?**

 **You'll find out, next time, as this story comes to an end…**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Clara's POV:

"Doctor, why isn't it working? Why can't I wake up?" I asked, starting to panic. I had tried clicking my heels several times. I had even tried pinching myself, but that didn't help ether.

"I think I can answer that." We both turned to see that River had appeared behind us.

"River." The Doctor acknowledged. She smiled.

"Hello, sweetie." River said, as she walked over to us.

"Ok, so why can't I wake up?" I asked.

"Because it's not your dream."

"Of course it's her dream!" the Doctor said. "She's Dorothy!"

"Just because she's Dorothy doesn't mean it's her dream." River said to him as she turned to me. "Do you truly recognize all of the faces that you've seen?"

I turned towards my new friends, & all of the friendly faces that I had met on this adventure now stood behind them. I studied them carefully.

"No." I said. "I don't."

"But you do." River told the Doctor.

"Of course I do." the Doctor said. "Clara jumped into my time stream. Her subconscious mind must remember them, & dreams are part of the subconscious. She's probably also wanted to wear the Ruby Slippers her whole life."

"I'm not wearing Ruby Slippers." I said, starting to understand.

"Ok, then. Silver Slippers, like in the books."

"I'm wearing Sapphire Slippers, Doctor." I said. "Sapphire Slippers that are the exact color of the TARDIS."

By the look on the Doctor's face, I could tell that he had figured it out.

"That means it's not your dream at all! It's mine!"

* * *

The Doctor's POV:

I jerked myself awake just as Clara stepped into the TARDIS. I had fallen asleep in the control room, half hidden by the central column. I quickly jumped to my feet.

"I'm ready for an adventure." Clara said as she stepped inside. "My leg's feeling much better since our last trip."

"You probably just pulled something as we ran the ten miles back to the TARDIS." I said.

"Which is what I told you, but you didn't listen. All I really needed was some ibuprofen, but you insisted I put ice on it."

"I have a duty of care." I said, catching a glimpse of my reflection in the central console. I was no longer my younger self. Trenzalore had changed me in many ways, not just because of my regeneration.

"Still, it was nice to watch The Wizard of Oz with you." Clara said. "It's one of my favorites." She gave me a curious look. "Did I wake you?"

"No." I said, not wanting to worry her. "Just plotting our course."

"Where are we going?" Clara asked with a smile.

"Somewhere new." I said, as I began to actually plot our course. "Somewhere exciting." I reached for the lever that started the TARDIS engines.

"Somewhere over the rainbow."

* * *

 **This story became a much bigger project than I thought it would be, but it's been so much fun! I tried to stay faithful to the original classic, squeezing in as many of the famous quotes & scenes as possible, while still putting my own spin on it...I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
